


Hang Me Up To Dry

by thisjabroni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Guns, M/M, Reservoir Dogs AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisjabroni/pseuds/thisjabroni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a straight forward job get the diamonds and meet back at the warehouse, they had rehearsed this for weeks. What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hang Me Up To Dry

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for #3 (Angst) of the Prellernet prompts, go join [Here](http://prellernet.tumblr.com)

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._ The entire operation was completely fucked. The weeks of planning, the meticulous details right down to the fucking code names was all shot to shit reduced to nothing more than bodies left behind them. He dragged him, heaved his body into the back seat trying to block out the agonising screams coming out of the guy’s mouth, that same mouth he had been stealing kisses from for the past few weeks. Fuck, he knew that was a fucking mistake as well, never get caught up with anyone you do a job with. His line of work meant no real friends sure he had acquaintances and enemies he needed to keep a real close eye on, but he had never fallen in love with any of them.  
When Jack had had introduced him to the guy Jimmy did the polite thing shook his hand, made peasantries sure he was a thief but he wasn’t an asshole. Then he made a huge fucking mistake he glanced a look at the prick’s face and he knew he was completely fucked. Nothing fazed Jimmy, nothing. He had guns pointed in his face numerous occasions, been shot more time than he care to count but he never backed down, never wavered. He had to fight to keep his face emotionless, the rush of heat consuming his body. The guy only known as Mr Orange ran his tongue along his lower lip as he sized Jimmy up. He was fucked. When he shoved Orange into the bathroom and fucked him senseless in one of the stalls whilst Jack waited oblivious outside with the other guys he knew he was game over and that was before the fucking heist took place.

The screams were clawing at his skin, making his head spin he was driving 80mph, whilst trying to keep an eye on Orange in the back, his legs kicking at anything they could find as he writhed around on the once stark clean white seats, the bullet wound to his stomach illuminated the car a bloody red.

“I can’t believe it man.” He breathing harsh, his voice desperate, erratic. Jimmy tried not to let the panic creep through his veins like glass cutting away at him, he was new to the feeling nothing rattled him he had seen guys shot before, just none he cared about.

“You’re gonna be fine.” Jimmy shouted above the distressed cries. “Gimme your hand.” There was a beat until Jimmy felt his hand being squeezed hard, could feel the guy’s blood dripping down his fingers. He never wanted to let go. Orange was trying to push the pain out of his body to Jimmy’s and he would have gladly taken the pain from him.  
“Jim,” He breathed “I’m gonna die.”

Jimmy turned his head to look at Orange, his dark curls were now damp and stuck to his head that was smudged with blood and sweat. They were both wearing black suits with white shirts and a thin black tie, Orange however looked like he had crawled away from a horror movie.

“Are you a doctor?” Jimmy prompted his voice was louder than usual as Orange tried to just sit the fuck still he kept banging his head against the window. “Answer me are you a fucking doctor?”

“No…” Orange barely breathed out the words, his eyes rolling slowly. “I’m not.”

“Then keep your medical opinions to yourself okay? You’re gonna be fine baby.” Jimmy let the word slip out of his mouth and he didn’t care. The guy was fucking dying the guy he had stupidly fallen in love with in the space of a couple of weeks was now bleeding out into this stolen car. Jimmy gripped the steering wheel hard with one hand the other still clinging to Orange like he was a fucking lifeline.

“Don’t call me baby.” Orange tried to smile, laugh it off even but it came out weak, voice breaking. Jimmy had took to calling him it, knew it got a kick out of him.

“Listen, we’re going back to the rendezvous point and we’re going to meet Jack. He’ll bring a doctor okay.” Jimmy was squeezing the hand he was holding hard to get a reaction, as Orange started writhing again. “You’re gonna be okay!”

Orange began kicking out at the car again, breathing hard and sobbing against the seats.

“Say it, you’re gonna be okay!” Jimmy shouted louder as he willed Orange to come back to him, to answer the fucking question. Orange coughed out a cry, letting his body sink into the seat below him.

“I’m…gonna be ok Jim.” He finally answered quiet and unsure. It was enough for Jimmy.

_He was beginning to get used to the warmth when he woke up in the mornings, the familiar body lying beside him. Jimmy had been watching him asleep for a few minutes, contemplating what they had. If they had anything, if Orange felt what he felt. Was he sticking around after the heist had gone down? Would he leave with Jimmy? The unanswered questions were making him wince at the early hour of the morning._

_“Hey.” A slow grin ghosted his face as he looked at Jimmy. They’d spent the night fucking before they fell asleep exhausted, didn’t want to dwell on the heist the next morning they had gone over that far too many times with the others and Jack. Jimmy wanted to cling to him, never leave the bed fuck the heist and Jack, but he owed him one and he couldn’t back out of it now._

_“Hey yourself.” Jimmy gave Orange an equally lazy grin, watching as he stretched out on the bed, letting Jimmy’s eyes roam over his body. Jimmy took advantage of Orange being distracted, and jumped onto of him, grabbing his arms and pinning him to the bed. Leaning over the pliant body to run kisses along Orange’s neck._  
 _“You ever gonna tell me your name pretty boy?” Jimmy mumbled into the guy’s neck, grinding himself down onto Orange’s lap getting a breathy moan for his troubles._

_“I’ll, fuck…I’ll tell you tonight.” Orange licked his lips grabbing Jimmy’s waist to pull him closer, wanting more friction._

_“You know mine.” Jimmy teased, sure Orange knew Jimmy’s, had done on the first night they met. Jimmy had kept secrets for years he wasn’t a snitched. Still to this day he never told anyone who his best friend had a crush on in high school. But when he was fucking this guy he burned to hear his name fall from his lips._

_“Jimmy.” It was pure sin, always dirty and laced with so much meaning it always caught Jimmy’s attention._

_“Hmm?” He was distracted, kissing and nipping the exposed skin, running his tongue over the Goosebumps on Orange’s clavicle._

_“Are you going to fuck me already?”_

Jimmy clung to Orange’s limp body as he dragged him into the disused warehouse, they were meant to all be meeting here after he heist. Brown and Blue were shot and no one else was here which didn’t surprise Jimmy. He dragged Orange over to ramp on the floor, letting his body fall to the floor. Jimmy sinking beside him. “Hey look, we made it, you’re gonna be fine.” Jimmy kept repeating the same line just to reassure Orange, reassure himself. He couldn’t sit in silence otherwise the screams would send him dizzy.  
Orange was thrashing on the floor, banging his head against the stone cold flooring.

“Stop! You’re gonna give yourself concussion baby.” Jimmy warned, thought he could hear Orange laugh but he was busy unbuttoning the guy’s pants, to have a look at the stomach wound. It was too deep, he couldn’t see the bullet. Blood was streaming and pouring over his fingers.

“It’s not pretty I’m not going to lie.” Jimmy stared into the blue eyes that were piercing his own, he felt the surge of tears, bubbling to escape. “But…but when Jack gets here you’re gonna be fine.” Jimmy cursed himself mentally for allowing his voice to break. He had to stay strong, calm, and not fucking crying like a baby. “Who are we waiting for?”  
Orange never took his eyes from Jimmy’s face. “…J...Jack.” He finally said.

Jimmy nodded, giving him a teary smile, at least Orange was still talking to him, still understood what the fuck was going on around him.

“Jimmy,” Orange let a tear slide down his face, trying to calm himself. “Will you please hold me?”

Jimmy shifted himself closer, wrapping his arms around Orange, letting his head rest on his chest. If the others came in and saw them together it was the least of his fucking worries. He grabbed a tissue from his pocket and dabbed at Orange’s face, pressing kisses to his forehead.

“I’m fucking scared Jim.”

“I know baby I know, but you’re gonna be fine ok I swear. Just relax okay. Shots to the stomach are tough I know, you’re gonna wish you were dead, but you won’t fucking die on me. It takes hours to die from them. We’re talking days here.” Jimmy inhaled a shaky breath, clinging to Orange more. Jimmy sniffed, trying to catch his breath. He grabbed a comb from his pocket with shaking hands and ran it gently over Orange’s hair.

“Spending hours in front of the mirror, should see your hair now.” Jimmy whispered into Orange’s ear getting a breathy laugh in response that tightened in Jimmy’s gut. He needed him to be fine, needed Jack wherever the fuck he was to hurry up. Jimmy carried on brushing the curls back smoothing them out against Orange’s head.  
“I’m shot Jim, I need.” Orange kept panting, his legs still kicking out below him. “Take me to a hospital Jim, please. I won’t tell anyone.” He was erratic again, his eyes wide and frantic, searching into Jimmy’s soul for help.

“I can’t take you to a hospital.” Jimmy answered sadly, shaking his head. Hating himself.

“Fuck!” Orange shouted, making Jimmy jump. “Fuck jail Jim, I swear man I fucking swear I won’t tell anyone about this.” He stopped to catch his breath again, his wound eating away at him, could feel the room begin to blur. “Look at me Jim, I swear.” The tears were running down his face, his eyes bloodshot and Jimmy mimicked the tears, letting them drop onto Orange’s suit. “I won’t tell them anything.” Orange kept repeating until his voice cracked and became quiet.

“What the fuck was that?” The voice made them both jump, the warehouse doors being slammed shut. “That was a fucking set up if ever I saw one.”

Jimmy watched her pace over, Miss Pink her hair tied back and wearing a similar suit to their own. She was a good little thief and looked more pist than Jimmy had ever seen her.

“Where are the others? Blonde? Blue? Oh fuck is Orange dead?” She stopped when she reached them, looking down at the bloody mess. “Are you tagged too?”

“No, I’m fine. Orange is shot real bad though.” He tightened his hold around Orange, letting Pink get a good look at him.

“Shit, shit, fucking shit.” She kicked a can that was lying idle on the ground, making the tin noise echo around the room. “This is bad, this is so fucking bad, it’s bad right?”

Jimmy narrowed his eyes at her in disbelief. “Well it’s not fucking Mardi Gras.”

She ignored him and began pacing, wiping the sweat from her brow.

“You think we were set up?”

“Of course it was, cops were fucking everywhere. They were fucking waiting for us, one minute there’s none and the next were surrounded.” Pink paused mid-pace to look at Jimmy who was dabbing Orange’s brow. “Someone is a rat.”

Jimmy let her rant, focusing on orange, who was shaking beside him, his body slowly ebbing into shock, his face ashen, he kept wincing at the sound of Pink’s tone. Jimmy reluctantly had to pull himself up.

“Go in the other room, I’ll talk to you there.” Jimmy turned to look at Pink who followed his directions.

“Don’t…don’t leave me.” Orange begged desperate his blooded hands reaching out to grasp onto Jimmy.

“I’ll be right here, I’m just going into that room.” Jimmy pointed to the adjacent door. “My eyes won’t leave yours okay, just relax lie back.” Jimmy let Orange rest his head back onto the floor. Jimmy ran his hands through Orange’s head one more time before easing away to follow after Pink.

“Cigarette?” Pink asked, holding out a pack to Jimmy, he didn’t smoke but fuck if he wasn’t starting now. He nodded and watched as Pink light him a cigarette passing it over.  
The cigarette gave Jimmy something to do with his hands, could ignore Orange’s blood drying on them. Pink stood opposite him, going over what went wrong. The heist was simple, they were robbing a jewellery store for diamonds. Jack had grouped them together like a gang of bandits that couldn’t organise a piss up in brewery. Individually they were renowned thieves, the cops all had files on them which called for the amenity of code names. All named after colours. Pink threw a fit getting hers, didn’t want the girly colour. Of course the girl gets pink, Jack told her to grow the fuck up.

“Cops fucking everywhere, they were there before the security alarms went off.” Pink rattled on, Jimmy nodding his head, letting the smoke billow out of his lungs.

“Mr Blonde shooting anything that moved.” Jimmy muttered, he hated that prick. He was a guy of act first think later, and in their fucking business that got people killed.

“Look, you can see this Mr White—“

“Enough with this Mr White bullshit.” Jimmy snapped, his code name one of the worst he had ever been given over the years.

“Look, don’t tell me your fucking name, I ain’t telling you mine.” She snapped, holding up her hands defensively. “I’m not going down for this.” She fumed, throwing her cigarette to the ground.

Jimmy stubbed his cigarette out and washed his hands in the sink, studying his reflection in the dirty mirror. He looked raw, exposed. His face bloody and tear stained. He threw water on his face, hoping if he scrubbed at it hard enough he could forget any of this even happened.

“Look,” Pink started exhaling to stay calm. “We need to get out of here, go to a motel or something it’s not safe staying here.”

“We can’t just leave ok, we need to wait for Jack.”

“What if Jack is the rat.”

“Fuck that, Jack isn’t a rat. He would never set us all up like this. No way.” Jimmy snapped, brows furrowed down as Pink stared at him.

“I’ve known Jack for years too, but that doesn’t mean shit. All I can say is I’m not the rat, because I can trust my fucking self.”

Jimmy let her rant peering around the corner to look at orange, he was lying still, his eyes closed and his breathing barely visible

“I have the diamonds stashed, we need to go.” Pink announced but Jimmy was pushing past her to get to orange. He kneeled down beside the unconscious body checking his pulse.

“Look, White. I’m out of here I’ll find a motel law low for a while. This shit is too crazy even for me.” She stopped where Jimmy was kneeling peering over at Orange again.

“Is he dead?”

Jimmy shook his head relieved. “Without a doctor he will be though, we need to get him medical attention, look.” Jimmy stood up started to pace the room, he needed to clear his head. “Before you got here, Orange was asking me to take him to a hospital.”

She thought it over, her eyes flicking to Jimmy’s and Orange lying on the floor. “Okay…fine. We’ll drive him there and leave him at the door.” She rushed out, Pink just wanted the fuck out of there.

“He doesn’t know our names, so we’ll be fine.” She started to move but then paused to look at the uncertain look on Jimmy’s face. “You didn’t tell him your fucking name did you?” She glared hard, Jimmy could feel the weight of the look like a kick to the gut.

“It’s my fucking fault he got shot okay, he took a fucking bullet for me.” Jimmy tried to keep his voice steady.

“So, what good is telling him your name when you’re not supposed to?”

“He was screaming, he had just been shot he asked me my name.” Jimmy lied.

“Okay, does he know where you’re from?” Pink asked and nearly threw a punch when Jimmy slowly nodded.

“What the fuck, does he know your mother’s maiden name too?” Pink circled around the warehouse, throwing her hands in the air, before stopping to look at orange.

“Are you sweet on this guy?”

Jimmy bit the inside of his cheek and hung his head, couldn’t even look at her.

“Fuck sake White.” She muttered under her breath. “We can’t take him to a fucking hospital okay it’s too risky. He knows your name and where you’re from and if the cops find you they get closer to me and I can’t have that happen.”

“So we just let him die?” Jimmy shouted his voice wrecked.

“That’s the nature of the fucking situation you get shot tough luck I ain’t going to jail for this cocksucker.”

“Watch your fucking mouth.” Jimmy stepped up pointing a finger in Pink’s face.

“Or what?”

Jimmy reached for his gun the same time Pink did, they mimicked each other’s actions pointing the guns at each other’s faces.

“Well isn’t this cute, Mr Sulk and Miss Prissy having a shootout.”

They both turned at the same time to look at wherever the voice had come from.

“Where the fuck have you been?”

“Where’s Jack, is he coming?” Jimmy asked, ignoring Pink’s question.

Mr Blonde shrugged at them, sipping his coffee. “Nice guy Davie is coming.”

Jimmy sighed, that would have to do. Davie was Jack’s second in command, if Jack jumped you can bet your ass Davie was already lying at the bottom.

“We got a rat.” Pink announced, she had put her gun away once Jimmy had safely put his back in his holster. “We can’t stay in this place, it’s not safe. It’s gonna be riddled with cops.”

“We stay here until nice guy Davie gets here.” Blonde told them unimpressed. He was leaning against a beanpole, his calm demeanour pissed Jimmy off at the best of times but now he was fighting against putting a bullet in his head.

“You’re a real piece of work.” Jimmy sneered, pointing at Blonde. “Almost shot me in that jewellers what the fuck is your problem, just shooting anything in sight.” Jimmy rambled on, Blonde inspecting his fingernails letting the words glide past him.

“They pressed the alarm, and that was incredibly rude. Something had to be done about that.” He shrugged again and Jimmy didn’t realise he had marched forward until Pink was holding him back.

“Just leave it, we’re enough fucking trouble.” She mumbled to him. Jimmy shrugged out of her grip and walked over to where Orange was lying. He was still unconscious, Jimmy checked his pulse again, it was there but fainter and Jimmy wanted to shake him awake and beg him to be okay, but he knew if he did that Orange would start screaming and writhing again. He reluctantly pulled his fingers away from his pulse.

“I’ve got uh…something to show you guys follow me.” Mr Blonde gave them a shit eating grin, he turned to leave and Pink followed after him. Jimmy gave Orange another look, pressing a kiss to his forehead before following the other two out the door.

“This better be fucking good.” Jimmy crowded round the boot of Blonde’s car, looking around outside to see if there was any cops, it was quiet. The sun blinding his eyes. Blonde just nodded his head, opening the boot. All three of them peered into the car, grins splitting their faces. A scrawny looking cop was tied in the back, struggling against the bonds that tied his hands. He looked pissed off glaring at them.

“Maybe this charming man can give us some information about our rat problem.” Blonde grinned.

After the cop was dragged into the warehouse with minimum fuss, Blonde tapped him securely to a chair whilst Pink and White shouted abuse at him. They took turns punching him in the face, his nose crunching under the weight of their blows.

“What the fuck is this?”

They both turned to look at nice guy Davie. “Like we need a fucking cop here.” Davie stressed.

“It’s a setup David, boy in blue here is gonna answer some questions.” Pink hit the cop another time, making him groan.

“Fuck that, there is no set up, you guys fucked this up all on your own. Turn a jewellers into a fucking standoff with the cops, you’re meant to be fucking professionals. Jack hired you to get the job done and you fuck heads couldn’t wipe your own asses if it was handed to you.” Davie snapped his neck to the side, shaking off the tension.

“Now here’s what’s fucking what.”

Davie's tone was unsettling to the others he was usually the calm one. Always had a joke to share and his dimples made him the least threatening guy ever.

“What about him?” Jimmy cut him off, pointing at Orange. Davie looked at the body.

“Is he still alive?”

Jimmy nodded. “Yes but he needs serious medical attention now.”

“Alright, fucking cool it. I’ll call a doctor. “

Jimmy nodded gratefully, taking the time to comb his hair to relieve the nervous tension.

“Please tell me someone has the fucking diamonds.” Davie was begging, looking at the imbeciles he had to work with.

“Yeah I’ve got them stashed.”

Davie could have kissed Pink right there and then, well he had tried once but she had kneed him so hard in the groin he needed eight stitches. He shook off the memory, his body shaking slightly

“This is what’s happening. Jack is coming, we’ll fetch your friend a doctor.” Davie pointed at orange. “But first we need to move those cars out front, it looks like a fucking Honda sale out there. If Jack sees that he’s gonna be pist, more pist then he already is. Blonde you babysit the kids.” Davie pointed at the cop and Orange lying on the floor. “Then we’ll pick up the diamonds.”

Jimmy gave one last lingering look at Orange passed out on the floor before following after Davie and Pink.

“You fucking touch him I’ll kill you myself.” Jimmy gritted through his teeth as Blonde rolled his eyes at him, throwing him his car keys. He shut the warehouse door behind him and hoped that Blonde wouldn’t do anything stupid.

Once they got the cars parked anywhere else but the warehouse they went with Pink to get the diamonds, Jimmy sat in the back his mind racing, he knew Davie and Pink were arguing between themselves but the words weren’t reaching him. He felt his body swaying, exhausted he’d give anything just to go back to that morning in bed with Orange. He still has the guy’s blood all over him, still saw the bullet rip through his stomach before Jimmy had time to react. Just grabbed him and dragged him away from the scene, begging him to keep going.

“White, are you okay?”

Pink turned round to ask him, Jimmy’s gaze was transfixed out the back of Davie’s seat, just going over the same thing.

“Davie did you call a doctor yet?”

“When we get the diamonds, yes give me a fucking minute.” Davie snapped. No one was extending pleasantries anymore, the need for that had well and truly passed.

“Just get him to a fucking doctor.”

“Why are you so hung up on this guy? We go way back us two, you were this bent out of shape when I got shot.” Davie huffed, turning the corner, the tyres screeching making them all sway with the movement.

Jimmy closed his eyes the weight of them burning away at him, couldn’t let the words ‘I love him’ slip out of his mouth so he bit his lip hard until it bled, until the copper tang reminded him of kissing Orange’s blooded face.

“Is he fucking this guy or something?” Davie elbowed Pink in the arm out of gest, but she didn’t respond. Davie dropped the subject following Pink’s directions. Jimmy stayed in the car as lookout as Pink and Davie went off to get the stash, he wasn’t sure if his legs would move from beneath him.

They heard the gunshots from the car and terror cracked Jimmy’s spine, as he jumped out the car, ignoring the calls of Davie and Pink to come back. He yanked the warehouse door open to see Blonde lying dead at the door, covered in blood several bullet wounds to the chest. He ran the small distance over to Orange, who was trying to sit upright a gun in his hand. Jimmy ran his hands over his face, smiling at him even though it was the worst Orange had ever looked, he was close to death, His skin almost transparent he had lost that much blood, it was pooling into a pond at his feet, it was dark and decaying and Jimmy tried his best not to look at it.

“Are you okay?” Jimmy rushed out breathless, Orange gave him a gentle smile he tried to talk but needed to catch his breath.

“What the fuck happened here?” Davie was knelt beside Blonde, his eyes watery.

“He was gonna torch this place,” Orange coughed out “He tortured the cop, eat his fucking ear man.” Orange sobbed, clinging to Jimmy who petted his hair back trying to calm him.

“This cop?” Davie asked “This one right here.” He pulled out his gun and shot three shots to his chest, the chair falling back at the impact.

“He was gonna kill you all man,” Orange drawled, his voice so quiet everyone else had to stand close to hear him. “He was gonna take off with the diamonds.”

“Bullshit.” Davie snapped.

“Look that piece of shit was a fucking psycho.” Jimmy retorted back. “He just ate that cop’s ear.” Jimmy could see the missing ear on the cop’s head that was now hanging down.

“Who the fuck does that?”

“I don’t care if he eat his liver with fucking fava beans.” Davie shouted, his voice echoing making Orange wince. Jimmy still crouched protectively around him.

“You can say all you want about Blonde, but he is fucking loyal okay. He just got out doing a four year stint for a bust that went wrong and not once, not fucking once did he drop Jack’s name. So why don’t you cut the bullshit and tell us what really happened.”

“Why? It would only be more lies.” They looked over to the door, Jack was slowly walking over to them, fury blazing on his face. Jimmy was disappointed to see he had come alone and not with a doctor.

“This piece of shit here set us up.” Jack pointed at Orange lying on the floor, Jimmy adamantly shaking his head.

“I don’t know what happened Jack.” Davie quickly apologise, the most quiet he had talked all day.

“I fucking do!” Jack bellowed, everyone jumped. “Brian Zeller.” He pointed to Orange. “Fucking under-cover cop, should have had my head seeing too hiring a guy I wasn’t sure about.” Jack muttered to himself.

“Listen Jack, I don’t know what you’ve been told but you’re wrong. Orange is a good guy he took a fucking bullet for me.” Jimmy stood up putting a barrier between Jack and Orange.

“He’s working with the FBI.”

“I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about.” Orange screeched from the floor, his hands dripping with blood.

“Jack, trust me you’re wrong.”

Jack shook his head puffing out his chest. “The only thing I was wrong about was hiring this asshole.”

“How do you know this?” Jimmy’s tone was remarkably calm as he tried to get Jack to step back.

“He was the only one I didn’t hire myself, he was recommended to me. Call it intuition.”

“No proof? Just a fucking gut feeling?” Jimmy shouted, he had never shouted at Jack before, and he had known the guy twenty five years.

Jack pulled the gun from his belt and pointed it at Orange. Jimmy pulled the gun from the holster in his jacket and aimed it straight at Jack’s head. Davie head’s spun with the reaction grabbing his gun and pointing it at Jimmy. They had backed themselves into this mess, circling each other like vultures. Guns pointed from every corner, everyone stood still. Pink had dived under the stairs out of the way, she wasn’t getting caught in the crossfire.

“Put that fucking gun down Jim.” Davie said evenly, finally saying Jimmy’s name to break him back down to earth, he was pointing at a gun at fucking Jack Crawford.

“Don’t do this Jack.” Jimmy held his gun firmly, his finger on the trigger. Orange was lying at his feet watching the standoff trying to keep quiet.

“Let’s just put our guns down, we’re all grown ass adults here.” Davie reasoned his voice emotionless his gun aimed squarely at Jimmy’s chest.

“Jack you shoot this man, you get a bullet next.” Jimmy warned still guarding Orange’s body.

“Jimmy I will put a bullet right through your fucking heart if you don’t put that gun down.” Davie’s attempt at keeping his tone neutral was a lost cause, he was agitated and his best friend was lying dead at the door.

“Jack don’t make me do this.”

“Jimmy stop pointing that fucking gun at Jack!” Davie screamed pulling the trigger. Three triggers were pulled in sync with each other, the bullets finding their respective targets. Three bodies crumpled to the floor. The echoes of the bullets filled up the warehouse, Orange’s whimpering was now masking the silence. Pink crawled out of the hiding hole still clinging to the diamonds, she made a run for it Jimmy watched her go without a word.

“J…Jim?”

He heard his name being called, but the pain radiating from his lower chest was making him want to pass out, he could hear his own moans echoing through the warehouse. He heaved himself up slighting into a sitting position, rolling himself closer to Orange, who reached out to him. Jimmy manoeuvred himself so Orange’s head was resting on his lap. Trying not to scream at the pain, his gun still clutched tightly in his hand. He could hear the sirens outside they were closing in on them.

“I’m sorry Jimmy.” Orange sobbed clawing at his arms, tears streaming down his face, his whole body was covered in blood Jimmy didn’t know how he was still alive he pressed a kiss to his forehead shushing him.

“We’re gonna have to do,” Jimmy closed his eyes shut at the pain to stop from groaning, taking a few shaky breaths he carried on “Some Jail time Brian.” Jimmy smiled despite himself, he wanted the first time saying his name to be anywhere but on their fucking death beds. Brian shook his head at him.

“I’m so fucking sorry.” Brian pulled Jimmy closer fighting to keep his eyes open, he could hear the cops outside shouting probably after Pink.

“I’m a cop.”

Everything around Jimmy fucking halted.

“I’m a cop Jimmy, I’m sorry.” Brian cried, he was squeezing Jimmy’s arm clinging to him.

His heart smashed the pain eviscerating him, the wound forgotten about, everything bubbled up inside of him until a shattered cry escaped his mouth, long and drawn out as he screamed, rubbing his hand down Brian’s face in disbelief. Those same blue eyes he fell in love with had lead him here.

“I’m so sorry, I love you.” Brian kept repeating as Jimmy kept letting out desperate sobs. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

Jimmy sat himself up right, still clinging to Brian he raised his gun to Brian’s face digging the steel into his face, a finger on the trigger.

“I love you Jimmy I’m so sorry.” Brian was whimpering, he wasn’t putting up a fight as the tears slipped down his face. Jimmy saw the door being pulled back a barrage of cops running in.

“Put the gun down!”

“Drop the fucking gun”

Jimmy’s hand shook for the first time in his life whilst clutching a gun, a wounded cry escapes his throat as he clings to the man that betrayed him, the man he loves. He pulls the trigger as the cops fire.


End file.
